ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkseid Descending
One day after Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrive to the DC Univere, again. Gwen and Kevin are hanging out with the Team while Ben catchs up with Nightwing. "What was the problem that the Light caused?" Ben asks. "Darkseid." Nightwing says. "Who is that?" Ben asks. "He is an immortal anti-god who wants nothing more than to kill and coquer the universe." Nightwing replys. "So why can't you guys fight him?" Ben asks. "He has closed off the dimension of Apokoplips. Superman has been trapped there for over a year. We don't even know if he is alive." Nightwing says. "I can go there." Ben says. "No. It is way too dangerous." Nightwing says. "I gotta save Superman." Ben says. "Ben wait!" Nightwing tries to stop Ben but it is too late. Ben leaves to Apokolips. "Whoa this place looks terrible. Guess I better track down Superman." Ben transforms into Wildmutt and goes on the prowl. Wildmutt runs through the vast landscape looking for Superman. Darkseid is in his thrown room. "Ha Ha" Darseid laughs at Superman in a Kryptonite cage. Desaad come to Darkseid to warn him of Ben's presence. "My lord. There is an intruder on the planet. He is not a god." Desaad says. "Send a dozen legions of Dreggs to kill the invader. Now! I don't want my plans to be ruined. I will find the Anti-Life Equation!" Darkseid shouts. "Yes my lord." Desaad orders the Dreggs to kill Ben. Wildmutt is almost to Darkseids thrown when all of the sudden he is stabbed by a Dregg. Wildmutt roars out in pain and transforms "Brainstorm! Tremble before my might you miscreant ninnyhammers." Brainstorm creates chain lightning that hits all of the Dreggs. Brainstorm transforms back into Ben. "Wow. That was easier than fighting the Vreedle Brothers." Ben says. Ben transforms into Jetray and flies to Darkseid's thrown room. "I'm going to ask you this once stop your plans of invasion and let Superman go or things are going to get ugly." Jetray says. "Do you know who I am? You are a fool. Gods tremble before my might." Darkseid says. "And I care why?" Jetray replies. "You are a dead man." Darkseid says. "And you are a dead god." Jetray flies to Superman's cage and transforms "Echo Echo!" Echo Echo blast the kryptonite cage. "Come on Superman. Lets go!" Echo Echo says. "I'm free. Thank you." Superman says. "Not for long!" Darkseid fires his Omega Beam at Echo Echo. Echo Echo creates a clone to block the beam. "I can do this all day." Echo Echo says. Darkseid is about to fire an Omega Beam at Echo Echo but Superman charges at Darkseid causing him to slam into a wall. "I'm stronger than you weakling!" Darkseid grabs Superman and chokes him. Superman uses his freeze breath on Darkseids hands. Darkseid lets go of Superman. "Darkseid slams Superman into the ground and starts to beat him to a pulp. Echo Echo transforms "Ghostfreak! Sorry Superman but I have to do this!" Ghostfreak takes over Supermans body. "Why are you not dead!" Darkseid shouts. "You can't kill what is already dead!" Ghostfreak shouts. "You took over his body?!" Darkseid shouts. "Yeah I did. I'm gonna give the guy a break since he has been tr apped in a cage for a year!" Ghostfreak shouts. "Superman might not kill but I will." Ghostfreak uses Supermans freeze breath to freeze Darkseid. "Shatter!" Ghostfreak slams into the block of ice surrounding Darkseid. "That actually hurt." Darkseid says. "We'll I am a combine Kryptonian and Ectonurite." Ghostfreak runs around Darkseid really fast. "Stop running! I can't hit you!" Darkseid shouts. "Thats the point. Now lets see what the big bad god fears." While Ghostfreak as Superman runs around Darkseid he creates his worst fear. "Stop! Please! Leave me be." Darkseid shouts in pain. "Fine we will go now." Ghostfreak uses the dimensional transporter and arrives at Mount Justice. While Darkseid starts to think intensly. When Ghostfreak arrives he leaves Superman's body. "What happened?" Superman shouts. "We beat him." Ghostfreak says before transforming back into Ben. "How?" Superman asks. "I showed him what he wanted to see. The Anti-Life Equation not even exsisting." Ben replies. "So you showed him visions of a world without the Anti-Life Equation." Superman says. "Yeah that tore him apart. To envision the one thing he wants to be gone." Ben says. Superman and Ben go see the Team. "I'm back!" Superman says. "Dad!" Superboy hugs Superman. "I thought you died." Superboy says. "I'm sorry I was gone so long Team." Superman says. "It is not your fault." Miss Martian says. "Speaking of which we have to get back! Gwen! Kevin! Come on!" Ben shouts. "But Ben!" Kevin says while starring at Wonder Girl. "Oh come on!" Gwen grabs Kevins ear and pulls it. "Oww!" Kevin shouts. "I'll come back later guys! I got some things to do in my own world! See ya!" Ben says. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin says there good byes and they arrive back in Bellwood. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Superman *Nightwing *Wonder Girl *Superboy *Miss Martian *Beast Boy *Lagoon Boy *Blue Beetle *Bumble Bee *Robin *Batgirl *Mal Duncan *Wolf *Sphere Villians *Darkseid *Desaad *Dreggs Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Brainstorm *Jetray *Echo Echo *Ghostfreak Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes